The invention relates to a method of molding an electrical connector box and more particularly relates to a method of injection molding an electrical connector box having metal electrical terminal inserts.
When plastic molding a particular product having metal inserts, liquid plastic is injected between two mold halves that are firmly held together. One or both of the mold halves includes a number of apertures for receiving the metal inserts. Prior to plastic molding, the operator takes each of the separate metal inserts and positions them within the mold halves. The mold is then closed and liquid plastic is injected within the mold encapsulating portions of the inserts to hold them in position in the final product. The plastic is cooled and the mold is then opened for removal of the particular device.
In such a procedure, the operator necessarily spends time in placing each separate metal insert within the mold. The more inserts to be placed, the longer the time, and thus greater the cost of making the product. This is particularly true of an electrical connector box which has many metal terminals.
Further, where there are a large number of metal inserts and where the metal inserts are of a small size, the machining of the mold halves to receive each of the many small insert is complex as well as costly.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing an electrical connector box which has a plurality of electrical terminals in a quick and simple procedure.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce the amount of operator time needed to manufacture an electrical terminal connector box.
It is yet another object of the present invention to simplify the mold used to manufacture an electrical terminal connector box.